


Duel

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: Catching the Sunrise Series [18]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexual Male Character, Costume Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Slash, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 13:20:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2582870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys engage in a little swordplay in the danger room. But in this round everybody wins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duel

**Author's Note:**

> The outfits referenced in this fic are from Excalibur # 16 and Uncanny X-Men Annual # 9. Here are the costumes for your viewing pleasure. Logan: http://www.comicartfans.com/GalleryPiece.asp?Piece=580156&GSub=75765  
> Kurt: http://tinypic.com/usermedia.php?uo=D7x2Y0a1KM7AdGKltd8qioh4l5k2TGxc#.VF2FQYetvqs
> 
> Originally published on November 12, 2011
> 
> Wolverine and Nightcrawler belong to Marvel Comics and Disney.

^^^

“Well, I think I can even watch too much ‘Bonanza.’ ” The Canadian mutant said as he shut off the television on his dresser with the remote. Kurt had his head resting on his shoulder. “How many hours was that? They really don’t kid with their marathons.”

Kurt looked drowsily over at the digital clock on the nightstand, temporarily removing himself from Logan’s warmth, (6:58) and said, “Close to six hours.” Just lying there on his boyfriends bed for so long made his muscles stiff and he couldn’t stop yawning. The blue mutant could still hear the infamous opening theme of the classic western running through his head. He shook his head slightly at it. 

“That Martin Black fellow reminded me a lot of some guy I ran into in those days… ‘The Old West.’ ” He tipped his head back wistfully. “Man, he gave me a run for my money…” Logan trailed off before his next musing began, “I swear, I’m like those Cartwright brothers. As soon as they think they're about to settle down happily with the right one they're a goner.” The feral mutant yawned in turn to punctuate his own lover’s fatigue. 

Kurt smiled bemusedly, intrigued, he kept forgetting how old his lover was, not that that was a bad thing. He was seasoned in many, many ways. Years and years of experience that paid off in the bedroom. He suddenly felt hot. “I’m still alive, though.” He pressed a kiss to his lover’s lips.

Logan smiled back and spoke in a soft, affectionate, tone, as his eyes raked along Kurt’s hard, muscled body. “Yes. You are. And I’m making sure it stays that way.” Then he ran his fingers through the soft indigo curls, returning the kiss, humming softly. 

“Ours is a dangerous business, mein Schatz.” Kurt sighed and tilted his head back as Logan’s lips fell to his neck – warm and wet. He kissed his wolfin lovers temple.

“Mmm, in more ways than one. You’re enough to drive me to distraction. You aren’t always good for my morale. No matter how hard you try to keep me in check.” He was now nuzzling a blue shoulder. 

Kurt chuckled as he ran his hand under Logan’s shirt, stroking firm chest muscles. He appreciated his feral lovers protectiveness and passion. The feeling was quite mutual despite his mans ability to heal from almost any wound. “What can I say? I’m a charming young rogue and hard to resist.”

The older man snorted. “And don't forget humble.”

After they finished touching, Kurt suddenly got an excited look on his face, “Hey, how about I get the danger room to whip up some cowboy outfits? And we can do a little ‘role-playing’ as a perfect way to close the marathon.” 

“Hmm. I like the way you think.” The older mutant suddenly grew silent and became lost in thought. 

“Uh-oh. I know that look. What?” Kurt snickered. 

“… Honestly, what I’d really like to see is you wear that get-up you were in when you were fooling around in the Danger Room with Rachel.” 

The curly-haired man looked confused for a moment before smiling. “Oh. You mean that outfit I wore during the inter-dimensional adventure I had with Excalibur all those years ago?” 

“Huh?” Kurt was almost too descriptive sometimes. Not that he was complaining, really. That was a part of his enthusiastic story-telling nature that usually led to very imaginative sexual exploits during alone time.

“That was what I was wearing in that workout with Rachel. It was a recreation of what I wore during that time we ran into that evil alien princess Anjulie. Well, almost, with the exception of the undershirt and the loincloth was just a tad… um, shorter.” 

And descriptive he was, Logan swallowed and his pants suddenly became too tight. “Oh, her.” Logan remembers Kurt mentioning her on Christmas Eve when they got back together. How could he forget? He raised one bushy eyebrow. “That’s what you wore?”

“Ja. But, as I said, the re-creation was a bit of a more, ahem, tame version.” 

Then Logan’s other eyebrow rose and he said thrillingly, sounding quite the dirty old man, “Oh yeah? I’ve got to see you in this thing now.” 

Kurt playfully made a show of looking put out. “Ah, but why should you have all the fun?”

“Well, Of course, I’ll wear anything you want, Sweetheart.” 

Kurt leaned over and gave the feral man a much deeper kiss than the previous one. “Exactly.”

^^^

Kurt stood in the center of the room. Logan stood across from him, looking on with curious anticipation. With a cavalier flip of his hand, the pointy-eared mutant called out to the danger room. He spent some time making the proper modifications, making sure the program produced the original, less practical version. “Danger Room, run costume program, Cross-dimensional Pirates… Uncensored Version.” Kurt smiled naughtily as he punctuated ‘Uncensored Version.’

Logan let out a laugh, but that quickly vanished as his mouth dropped open. His throat nearly went dry as Kurt’s rather mundane sweats melted away to this… most erotic of erotic outfits. The burly man swallowed for the second time that evening. Kurt deserved, no, required, a thorough examination with his keen sight. He had to say he much preferred the original shirtless version as the gold shoulder plate accentuated his firm bare chest and torso nicely. To say nothing of the very short (yet ruffled) white loincloth that barely reached past mid thigh. Those matching white ankle high boots and the gold arm cuffs topped it off quite nicely. Yes, quite nicely indeed. He felt enthralled and began to sweat.

Kurt stood there, basking in the overhead lights and Logan’s heated gaze. Then he called out again “Danger Room, Kurt Wagner Sword.” And just like that a sword fizzled into his hand. 

As Logan approached him and rather slowly Kurt thought, he looked like a cat ready to pounce a mouse despite his wolfish appearance. The older mutant only stood inches away from Kurt as he traced the edge of the shoulder plate and then fingered the loincloth. He raised his left hand and ran it over Kurt’s left bicep, feeling those impressive muscles ripple under velvety skin as they flexed. “Wow. You really clean up, no, wipe up the floor in this outfit.”

A vulpine smile spread across the blue mutants features. “I take it that it meets your approval?”

“Hell, yeah. Nice little outfit.” Logan stared, desire unchecked. 

Kurt chuckled at this. “Little indeed.” But then he gasped as he was suddenly thrown back against the cold steal in a passionate kiss. Sword clanging as it fell from Kurt’s grasp and hit the floor. 

Kurt squirmed lightly, but only lightly because what Logan was doing with those lips and hands was just too delightful. But. Kurt gently pushed him away and said. “Come on now. Your turn.” 

Logan sighed, rolled his eyes and mumbled something incoherent. 

“Logan, you promised.” 

“All right.” Logan sometimes regrets being a man who never goes back on his word. At this point he was so aroused he’d do anything Kurt wanted. 

“Here, I have it already programmed.” The younger man blushed slightly. 

Logan smiled with amusement. “How long were you hoping to get me in this thing?”

Kurt decided not to let him in on what sparked this, truth be told, the memory came to him when he was watching ‘Ben Hur', but to reveal this would ruin a certain atmosphere that has been generated. Not that he was embarrassed. Not in the slightest. “Never you mind.” 

“Fine. Don't tell me.” He shrugged.

“Danger Room, Asgard Logan Costume.” And within seconds the soft tan outfit decorated his body, which didn’t cover much more than his own did. Kurt ran his gold eyes down Logan’s thick chest and abs that was dusted with dark hair that traveled down his navel and disappeared into his brown brilliantly tailored loincloth. There were shoulder-pads fashioned in soft brown leather and was topped off with a collar. It was rounded out with matching thigh high leather boots and two thick bracelets. Kurt began to drool.

Logan looked down at his form; he admitted he didn’t feel any less awkward than the first time around. If Kitty were here this time she’d probably have a few smart words for him. “Happy now?”

“Quite.” Kurt sighed. “Oh, Logan. I have to say, I always meant to tell you how sexy I thought you looked in our adventure in Asgard.”

“That’s good. Because I don’t like feeling silly for nothing.” 

“But you shouldn’t.” Kurt said lowly as he licked his lips. “It suits you.”

Logan was about to object but then he saw the almost wild lust in Kurt’s eyes and held his tongue. Honestly, he was a bit flattered to be found so desirable. He appreciated Kurt’s attention, despite his cocky attitude. Few made him feel this way. Plus, it pleased Kurt, and he’s always doing special things for him. “It was so long ago I’m surprised you remember it.” 

Kurt stepped back suddenly and called out to the danger room one last time. “Danger Room, Logan Sword.” The sword fizzled into his hand, the elfin mutant looked over at Logan sharply, a wicked smile dancing on his lips as he tossed it to his companion. “I always remember the important things.” He added a wink. 

“Wait – what?” The rugged man caught the sword with surprise. 

“If you want me, I wont make it easy for you this time.” Kurt lifted his chin in challenge.

“Oh, this will be over before you know it. You’ll be begging for me before too long.” Logan was not as confident as he boasted of course. Kurt was a superb swordsman, one of the best he fought. He rivaled him in skill, and at times surpassed him, mostly due to Kurt’s amazing patience. Logan’s impulsiveness got the better of him sometimes. But the young man had a habit of making him crazy. 

“We’ll see. Prove it.” Kurt sensed Logan’s sudden charge and raised his sword; Logan’s blade struck his with a loud clank. The younger mutant held his ground as much as he could but the feral mutants metal laced skeleton was enough to make him falter and step backwards a bit. The dueling went on for quite a bit and they were both pretty evenly matched, thrusting, parrying and all. A dance between two warrior souls, one like crashing waves and the other like a steady stream. Finally, after a few more even strikes between the two Kurt predicted Logan's next strike and simply stepped aside as Logan put so much force into his thrust that he stumbled forward. 

Logan braced himself with his forearms to soften the impact and used it to his advantage as he spun and pushed himself back in Kurt’s pathway. But Kurt was ready for him as he lifted his sword and brought it down on the top of Logan’s, spinning it out of his grip, Kurt shook his head at Logan smugly in mock pity.

“Oh, yeah? It’s not over yet.” Logan picked up the sword and charged at Kurt and put as much weight into this blow as he could, the force was so strong that it sent Kurt’s blade out of his grip and flinging several feet away, well out of reaching distance. Logan saw that look in Kurt’s eye. “No porting.”

“Fiend. You cheated.” Kurt pouted as he was being backed against the wall. He felt the cool steal glide against his fur-covered back. “I defeated you.”

“Correction. You almost defeated me. I recovered my sword. But, I don’t think you’ll be able to get to yours.”

Kurt looked mournfully over at his weapon. Logan was right. “Hmph.” 

“Now,” Logan ran the blade lightly down Kurt’s chest causing him to shiver. “It’s time to claim my prize.” 

The older man had Kurt cornered and pinned against the wall. He felt the man's breath on his neck and gave in as Logan ran his hand up his thigh. 

“Mmm.” Logan breathed as he nuzzled the unbelievably soft skin on his neck, nibbling and licking as he ran his rough hand up his lover’s thigh. Then the man reached under Kurt’s loincloth and fondled his balls. The young mutant let out a soft moan and his head fell back against the wall, leaving that sensitive flesh open with more nibbles and kisses. 

Kurt breathed and his body sagged.“Oh, Logan. Yes.” 

Logan smiled devilishly before he dropped down to the floor and hiked up Kurt’s loincloth roughly and ran his tongue along his shaft. After a couple of nips to the tip he took the blue mans cock in fully with gusto. Kurt squirmed and whimpered from the intense pleasure as his mate sucked him off. Logan ran his fist up and down the base, spiraling his tongue in a most skilled manner. The blue mutant began tugging and massaging his hair. Soon Logan had Kurt coming in heavy spurts into his mouth with a soft cry. He made sure to catch every drop. He looked up at Kurt with a self-satisfied grin. “You ok?”

Kurt was catching his breath, then he closed his eyes, nodded and swallowed. “Ja. You could say so.” 

“Good, because I’m not done yet. And neither are you, by the looks of it.” Logan said pretty surely as he started to stroke Kurt’s cock, bringing it back into full arousal. 

“Logan, don’t tease.”

“Me, tease? Never.” Logan eased back up Kurt’s body, nipping and kissing his companions stomach, abs and chest along the way. Once he was face to face with him, he gave him a deep, languid kiss. 

Kurt returned the kiss passionately, rubbing his fingers up and down Logan’s toned chest before he tweaked a nipple. He loved the feel of Logan’s soft skin covering hard muscle. 

Logan gasped at Kurt manipulating the tender flesh of his nipple and growled before he reached behind and under Kurt’s loincloth, fondling and pinching his velvety peach round ass and poking at his sensitive opening.

“Now, Logan. Please.” Kurt said with desperation.

Logan quickly obliged as he lifted his own loincloth, he was already achingly hard and erect. He once again hiked up the fabric adorning Kurt’s private bits and pushed inside in one smooth stroke.

Again, Kurt’s head fell back against the hard surface of the wall as he let out a loud groan so primal it sounded almost inhuman. 

“That’s what I want to hear.” Logan purred as he lifted Kurt up off the floor, spreading his legs wide. There was nothing the older man loved more in this world than _that look_ , how Kurt’s eyes closed and lips fell open in a wordless gasp before biting his lip while taking him in. It always made him feel powerful and drunk. Yes, even better than beer and just as magnificent as the Canadian countryside. And like in the deep country his senses are completely being taken over, he felt wild and unfettered and he took in Kurt’s sensual smell, quick breaths and soft moans with abandon. Then there was the silky-soft hardness trapped and throbbing against his belly. This was nature at its most beautiful in his eyes. This was home. 

Kurt felt the weight of Logan’s metal-laced body pinning him to the wall, just as his impressive girth was pinning him inside. He felt trapped as Logan held his thighs in strong hands. He was being driven and completely taken, taken through a tidal wave of sensations and his companion was relentless in his lustful fury, and he couldn’t be happier. With each thrust Logan was hitting that tender spot again and again. He could hear the echo of their skin slapping together and Logan’s heavy breathing. Sweat was beginning to form on both of them. The young mans hands clutched his partners back as he laid nibbles and kisses on his lover’s neck and shoulders, heels digging into Logan’s lower back. Kurt was crying out sharply now and couldn’t stop as his body was being filled and refilled. “That’s it, Lieber. Take me…” he uttered between breaths. 

In response to Kurt’s words Logan swooped in for a hard kiss. “Mmm.” He was certainly going to oblige him as his tongue would make a thorough sweep of every corner of that mouth just as his cock did with Kurt's lower body. Kurt tasted smoky-sweet and he loved it. The blue mutant returned the kiss enthusiastically. The tightness of Kurt's body gave him overwhelming pleasure. His cock was eager for more of the delicious pressure with each stroke. He was losing control and the broken snarls that came from his lips reflected this. He could tell his young lover would be coming soon as his body was tightening and he could feel the pulsating. 

“Ohh… I - !” Like a live wire that was about to spark Kurt broke from Logan’s lips with a heavy gasp and a loud cry. 

“Oh, beauty...” Logan said, mesmerized by Kurt’s passionate release. He was studying Kurt’s face intently. Logan became erratic in his movements. He was soon to follow as he came with a sudden intake of breath and a deep groan. 

“Oh. Mein. Gott.” Kurt laughed tiredly, stroking the back of Logan’s neck, arms still draped around him.

“Wow.” Logan stroked some damp curls from his lovers face. “Can you handle a port to our room?”

Kurt nodded with a soft dreamy smile. “I… think so. Ja.” He tightened his arms around Logan’s shoulders, laying his head there. Logan still had Kurt around the waste in a protective grip, almost cradling him. With a silent command both men vanished in a puff of reddish smoke and reappeared upstairs upon their bed. 

“I think I could go for a nap.” Logan blinked tiredly. 

“Ja. I’m tired. We’ll get a bath later.” Kurt yawned before settling down and making himself comfortable.

Logan scooted up next to him and held him from behind. He still couldn’t help but rub his hand along Kurt’s thigh. “And you’re wearing this for the rest of the night.”

Kurt nodded again, smiling. “Mmm-hmm. gute nacht, Schatz.”

“Good night, Darlin'. Sleep tight.” Logan smiled, his eyes were already closed, his breath evening out in a steady rhythm. 

And with that, both men fell into a dreamland of many colorful adventures.

^^^


End file.
